


Splatoon New Tide

by DarkZhadow1177



Category: Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Female Agent 3 (Splatoon), Female Agent 8 (Splatoon), M/M, Male Agent 4 (Splatoon), Multi, Multiple Relationships, Possibly connected to another of my stories, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Trans Male Character, a new adventure, a new agent, ancient humankind ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177
Relationships: Agent 3 (Splatoon)/Original Character(s), Agent 4/Callie (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Agent 8/Marina (Splatoon)





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry I have to rewrite Splatoon New Tide, mainly because of the fact that I realized....What the fuck was I writing about?


	2. A new Mystery in Inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the now Re-Written Splatoon new tide...

Inkopolis was quiet, it was a calm day. Light rain, Marina was looking out of her apartment as the rain danced down her window, Agent 8 or rather Roxy as she wanted to be called was on the couch and was sleeping, Marina had offered for her to live with her and they have been together for the past two years. Marina was a tall Octoling, but now a days Roxy was at least as tall as her, The two where easily recognized as the adorable Octoling couple, even though they weren't together. Marina was sitting on the edge of the couch and her and Roxy's butts where touching. Roxy's light snoring was calming to Marina, she was lightly dosing off from the combined sound of Rain as well as Roxy's snoring. Marina wondered what Pearl was doing, it had been some time since she and Pearl had talked, well after the argument they had on live Television, Pearl and Marina where talking about their teams for the usual game that was about to happen, Pearl and Marina where dressed for there teams, Pearl was in old looking robes as she was voting for, and Marina had a box on her head for machines. The two started talking about their choices and slowly they began to argue about the events with the giant statue and with Roxy...

Pearl stated to get louder and Marina tried to keep calming her down but it would backfire, and then soon Marina snapped and screamed at Pearl about how selfish and semi self-absorbed she was. Then after that Marina realized that they where live and she ran out, her manager reprimanded her and said she needed to just leave, fake news came around making Marina as a partial bad guy, but the rest of the Squidbeak Splatoon was with her and helped get rid of the fake news. Pearl was removed from the Splatoon afterwards, but even now Marina wounded where she was. It was in her Maternal nature....

~on the other side of the city~

Callie and Marie where talking in their shared kitchen in their expensive apartment at the top of one of the tallest buildings in Inkopolis, the high tide apartment complex, the most expensive place to live in the city. They where talking about things that have happened, laughing coming from Callie and the occasional 'heh' from Marie. "~and after that Jak was embarrassed so bad that he didn't want to leave to the city and go home....hehe...." Callie said as she looked down at the cup she was drinking from, her smile faltered for a bit, Marie noticed this. "Tomorrow is my grandpa's ~No our grandpa's date.... the date he passed away....You think Jem will be there?" Callie said and asked Marie. "I don't now Callie, you and I both know she's not a person that likes to be around death topics..." Marie said as she walked up and hugged her best friend, a person she was so close. (In this story I'm gonna have Callie and Marie not be related, Ok? Ok) Callie embraced the hug and looked over to her and Marie's boyfriend, Agent 4 or rather Jak Carpi he was laying on the couch and was sleeping, he did have a bed but he was now a days too big for it, so now he sleep's on the couch. Marie stopped hugging Callie and looked over at the big innocent Inkling on the couch, he was big, even for Inkling or even Octoling standards, A doctor diagnosed him with minor gigantism, a condition that caused the being that had it to grow much larger than the normal size....

"He looks so peaceful...." Marie said as she walked over to Jak and sat on one of Jak's thighs, her bottom was cushioned by Jak's thighs. Callie came over and sat down on the floor and rested her head onto Jak's arm, his large muscles being as soft as his thighs, Callie rested her head down and Marie laid herself down and the two fell asleep on top of Jak...


End file.
